creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 December 2014
06:45 Pierogi z jagodami! (all!) 06:45 A ja jestem dziwna i musze MUSZE poprawiać np "Ej włoncz światło" a ja "włącz". Ale dla ID jako że nie jestem polakiem w 100% to spoczko ^_^ 06:45 Jakaś część mojej rodziny od strony matki jest z Rosji. ;w; 06:46 ID mam jedno pytanie 06:46 Najważniejsze na świecie 06:47 No? 06:47 Lubisz ciastka? 06:47 ^_^ 06:48 Nie mam pojęcia, do kogo to pytanie. "ID"? Ale interesowało mnie Twoje "najwazniejsze pytanie", stąd ta minimalna dociekliwość. x'D 06:48 *najważniejsze 06:48 dobry deń 06:48 Hej c: 06:48 Dobry 06:48 ID to Ros 06:48 Privet. 06:48 ^_^ 06:48 Wszystko jasne. 06:48 Ros to lubisz ciastka? 06:49 "Tablica suchościeralna"? Was? x'D 06:50 Lubię ciastka są w porządku! 06:50 Crezy, przez moment myślałam, że masz wygenerowaną Wurst na avku xD 06:51 Mam siebie jako Crezy 06:51 Szczerze, nie dziwi mnie że jest wygenerowane. Nawet nie powiem czemu, bo wiecie co powiem. 06:51 aha, rozumiem .3. 06:51 Ostatnio chciałem coś upiec, ale trochę je przypaliłem ale Stu i tak zjadł z grzeczności, czasem lubię być młodszym bratem. 06:51 Ros witaj w rodzinie 06:52 Uwielbiam piec i gotować i podpalać ścierki. ;w; 06:52 To takie normalne... :3 06:52 W tym miesiącu muszę zrobić jakiś supi tort. 06:52 A tak btw, dostałem się do finału wojewódzkiego konkursu z angielskiego. Będzie mi łatwiej znaleźć dobre liceum. :> 06:52 Musi przebić zeszłoroczny! D: 06:53 Cross gratulację ^_^ 06:53 No, brawo! : D 06:53 Cross, ja mam dobrą szkołę bez szukania jej. (derp) 06:54 Cross - próbowałam tam siebie wygenerować, a że nie było takich rzeczy, które potrzebowałam, to zrezygnowałam (bp) 06:54 W sumie jeśli będziesz chciał możemy się powymieniać i jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy z angielskim możesz do mnie napisać, Cross c: 06:54 i btw. congratulations 06:55 Powymieniać? 06:56 Eh, Megamineko nie odpowiedziała mi na komentarz. A zapowiadało się zabawnie. :c 06:57 :( 06:57 A tak swoją drogą - http://pl.moj-wlasny-swiat.wikia.com/wiki/Pu%C5%9Bci 06:57 Czekaj, pewnie coś zrąbałem ze słowem, zaraz spróbuję wytłumaczyć. Chodzi mi o to, że ja mogę spróbować pomóc Ci w rzeczach, których nieogarniasz z angielskiego za polski XD 06:57 Przydałyby się komentarze z konstruktywną krytyką, celuję z tym na artykuł miesiąca. 06:57 Jestem na MWŚ i zawiesiłam się na drzewie a oni sie wygłupiają 06:57 :( 06:58 to lepiej z niego nie złaź (bp) 06:58 Nie chcę, aby artykułem miesiąca był jakiś Gary Stu, czy inna Mary Sue. 06:58 Nie opłaca się 06:58 Ijaaaa, już chyba wszyscy mają jakąś stronę na mwś. 06:58 A mi się nie chce nic publikować. 06:59 Ja ne mam 06:59 Nie zrobiłem swojej postaci. 06:59 ja mam (chyba) z 5 c: 06:59 I nie zrobię tego NIGDY. 06:59 ja tam swego self-inserta zrobiłam, żeby nie walili byków przy mojej postaci c: 07:00 Ja ogólnie jestem bez przerwy jedną postacią i tego się trzymam 07:00 Lobo widziałam 07:00 Ale teraz jak na to patrze... :( smutno mi :( 07:00 >self-inserta 07:00 Z tym są jeszcze większe szanse na byki. 07:01 A ze mnie się śmieją albo mnie olewają 07:01 Self-inserty przyciągają kiepskich typów. Tych w stylu "O MUI BOSHE, TO TAKIE SIWJETNE, TYLKO DAI FIENCEI SALED I MJEJ FAT <3 <3 <3 " 07:01 Aż w końcu postać zmienia się w postać z Dragonballa. 07:02 Jak Dragon Power 07:02 Zakładając że ta postać jest z fatalnego fanfiction. 07:02 Ja jeszcze nie wiem czym jest ten mój wlasny świat, wygrałem życie? : D 07:02 Tak. 07:02 a Nowa według mnie to gwiazda MWŚ (nie ne jestem zazdrosna ) 07:02 07:02 Żyj lepiej w tej niewiedzy. 07:03 Oh, proszę Cię! 07:03 Gwiazdą jestem ja! 07:03 "PIGOKU ROPI KÓPO FÓSJEM S FEGETOM I PIJOM POKUF XD XD XD " 07:03 Pinia błagam 07:03 nie zemścij się bo ja tam ne żyje 07:04 Ros nie wchodź tam albo Cię własnoręcznie zabije! 07:04 Crezy, jeszcze bardziej zaczynam cię lubieć :3 07:04 To takie miłe ^_^ 07:04 Borze, to był sarkazm. x'D 07:04 AAAAA 07:05 btw. ja tam tylko z Nową daję radę rozmawiać, jeśli inni dostają głupawki (ogw) 07:05 Znowu mają ból pupy, że Rebelianci są w administracji. 07:05 Wiem jestem tam 07:06 Ale nikt nie zauwazył że się zabiłam 07:06 :( 07:06 Piniacz, moim zdaniem, tylko Szopek (Racoon) jeszcze w miarę normalny jest z reszty Rebelii 07:06 oni nic tam nie zauważają (bp) 07:06 Jak dla mnie Rat też jest normalny. 07:06 no chyba że zaatakujesz jednego z nich, to wtedy 07:06 Zauważają więcej, niż Ci się wydaje. 07:06 Zauważają coś innego 07:06 :( 07:06 Ale w sumie to nie znoszę ludzi z MWŚ, więc oczywiste chyba że uznam go za normalnego. 07:07 Rat to typowy heel (sorka, za dużo wrestlingu), rządzi, acz miły raczej on nie jest 07:07 Cześć Lobo 07:07 Cross jestem w miare normalna? *-* 07:07 Kaczor jestem głodna 07:07 no chyba że pokażesz się jako ta normalna ze wczystkich 07:07 chodź 07:07 hej Kaczuszko 07:07 Cross, miałem taką samą sytuację, z tymże ja byłem finalistą olimpiady biologicznej 07:07 i hej Ender 07:07 Lobo, jak dla kogo. x'D 07:07 :) 07:07 Hej 07:08 więc na starcie miałem 200 punktów do liceum 07:08 polecam :D 07:08 Mi się z nim jakoś przyjemnie rozmawia. 07:08 Piniacz, raz lałam bekę z Rebelów xD 07:08 Ale tak w sumie to nie znoszę też ludzkości. 07:08 A mi się przyjemnie rozwamia z wami 07:08 mi tylko z Raccoonem (możliwe że przez to, gdyż na początku był odrzutkiem rebelii) 07:08 Czasem normalni a czasem nie 07:08 dziękii Crezy :3 07:09 Nie ma za co :3 07:09 Lobo, ja Raccon znam najkrócej, więc z nią mi się inaczej rozmawia niż z EDkiem i Ozim. 07:10 Bo EDka i Oziego znam już dość bardzo długo. >.> 07:10 A mi się rozmawia fajnie z Kedą i jogurtem 07:10 fajni są 07:10 z ED mam spięcia 07:10 Czemu? 07:11 a Oziego wgl nie znam (kto to KUFFA jest?! (jackie) ) 07:11 Ja mam ze wszystkimi spięcia. 07:11 Rozmawiacie o MŚW? 07:11 Nie o kurde czekoladzie 07:11 (derp) 07:11 taaa, ale nie jedziemy po nich, spoko c: 07:11 Lubię czekoladę 07:11 Oprócz mnie. 07:11 Pójdziesz się poskarżyć? 07:11 Widzę. 07:11 Piniacz, to długa historia 07:11 Nie. 07:11 Spoczko. 07:11 Choć w sumie to nie powinno to być dziwne. 07:11 Według was się wydurniam czy jestem normalna teraz 07:11 (y) good boy 07:12 Lobo rozwaliła mój stary zabity mózg 07:12 Ja poznałem przecież te strony przez creepypasta wiki :) 07:12 Ender, bo wiesz, jak chcesz to mów, że mówimy o nich, ale oni o nas tez nie raz mówili. :--) 07:12 Wiem 07:12 Że co!? (all!) 07:12 Bow! 07:12 Mleko! 07:12 Crezy - już myślałam, że masz lekko mózg a'la MWŚ (nielogiczne zdanie bardzo <.<), ale sądzę, że jesteś normalna, tak jak każdy tutaj :D 07:12 Tam nawet jest jeden z nas w opowiadaniu :P 07:12 :--) 07:12 hej Bow 07:12 Kto? 07:13 hej Bobo 07:13 nadal fapiesz do Elsy? (bp) 07:13 Nie będę mówił bo będzie spina 07:13 Mów. 07:13 Nic nie mówiłem 07:13 Albo wyślij link do op. 07:13 Bow nie kupie ci tego na świeta niestety 07:13 Tam nie jest nic obraźliwego 07:13 Wtedy nie powiesz. (bp) 07:13 Tam jest raz 07:13 Garden ne chce się złożyć 07:13 Ender nie przeciągaj pisz! 07:13 No to czemu boisz się powiedzieć? 07:13 Piniacz - a co mówiło MWŚ o nas (najbardziej mnie ciekawi zdanie Rebelii, może być ciekawie)? 07:14 Odwróceni IX 07:14 AAA Lobo? 07:14 Tak 07:14 co 07:14 Pod koniec 07:14 Tam stoi 07:14 Biedna Lobo :( 07:14 Koło serka 07:14 co ja CO JA?!! 07:14 Lobo, to raczej nie było nic obraźliwego. Chodzi o to, że dużo osób nie chciało Rebeliantów w administracji, bo myśleli, że "mwś będzie jak cp". 07:14 Ale tak się nie da. 07:14 Jesteś u nich w opowiadaniu 07:14 Nawet Ozi i EDek to przyznali. 07:15 i "udzielasz slubu" 07:15 aha .3. 07:15 Ale tam tylko stoisz. 07:15 chyba 07:15 "mwś będzie jak cp" 07:15 już dawno bywam (bp) 07:15 aha .3. 07:15 Ona tam stoi przez przypadek 07:15 Nie sądzę, aby Rebelianci lubili pornografię dziecięcą. 07:15 Pytałem się 07:15 Cross 07:15 ZW 07:15 Nic nie będzie nigdy takie jak CP 07:15 szczególnie MWŚ 07:15 Pornografia Dziecięca ;___; 07:16 Cross, oni uważają, że na cp jest sztywno i w ogóle "ujnia", czy coś takiego. 07:16 ;____________________________________________; 07:16 Ale dziecięca pornografia jest jak CP. 07:16 Bo wiesz, to CP. 07:16 Tam nic o niej nie ma 07:16 Ale cp jest 1000 lat świetlnych przed mwś. 07:16 A pod koniec... 07:16 Na CPW jest jak w wojsku ;_; 07:16 Hm? 07:16 Czemu tak uważasz? 07:17 Wolę to, niż otrzymać raka mózgu pięć minut po wejściu. 07:17 Oni mają ból tyłków, bo mają nowy regulamin. 07:17 Bo jest dyscyplina ;__; 07:17 Pinja 07:17 to czemó tam siedzisz? 07:17 Dlatego chcą wywalić Rebeliantów. 07:17 Rico BYŁ fajny ale jak powiedziałam że tam gdzie skoczył była czekolada to się fochnął 07:17 ... 07:17 Boł, bo się nudzę. 07:18 I to JA mam focha za nic? 07:18 07:18 Jeśli wywalą Rebeliantów to się wkurzę. 07:18 To siedź ze mną! ;_; 07:18 Oni wiedzą, że ja nie mam zamiaru mieszać się w ich bagno. 07:18 Nie wywalą ich. 07:18 RebelBowser 07:18 Jak dla mnie to jedyne osoby które chcą dobrze dla MWŚ. 07:18 już się tam widzę B) 07:18 Bo jak wywalą, to oni cofną wszystkie swoje edycje. 07:18 RebelChocolate x'D 07:18 RebelPinia x'D 07:19 RebelCrejzolkaa 07:19 To nie pasuje ;_; 07:19 Kinder Chocolate B) 07:19 Ja tam z MWŚ wiki odeszłam z 30 min-1 godzine temu i nikt nawet nie napisał 07:19 Czekolada?! B) 07:19 Myślałem, że powiesz RebelEnder 07:20 RebelRat x'D 07:20 Zespół RR 07:20 X'DDDD 07:20 Mam ochotę oglądnąć tą kreskówkę x'D 07:20 Bow nawet kakauka nie dajesz mua wypić! 07:20 XD 07:20 Ender 07:20 powiesz? 07:20 Co? 07:20 Ja pisz ;_; 07:21 piszę* 07:21 *tę kreskówkę. 07:21 Co piszesz? 07:21 Pardon ;_; 07:21 B) 07:21 napiszesz* 07:21 Dzięki. 07:21 No bo napisałeś "Myślałem, że powiesz RebelEnder" A ja nie mówię tylko piszę ;_; 07:21 Płeć. 07:22 Ryzykowny Ratunek x'd 07:22 XD 07:23 x'D* 07:23 jj 07:23 Szkoła mi się przypomina :( 07:23 Zespół RR (all!) 07:23 prawdopodobnie pociągną ten wątek dalej >3< 07:24 Jedynymi odobami jakie lubię na MWŚ i na CP zawsze to pinia i lobo 07:24 wgl Aracz tam się częściej pojawia, co jak co 07:24 :3 07:24 Lobo 07:24 .w. 07:24 jaki Wątek? 07:24 (y) 07:24 Crejzolkaaa 07:24 Ale spoko, ja Cię nie lubię. :3 07:24 w Odwróconych IX 07:24 a mnie? ;< 07:24 I Bowa 07:24 B) 07:24 ty też tam jesteś Bow 07:24 Mnie nie musisz lubić 07:24 x2 B) 07:24 Ender ja cię lubię B) 07:25 Ja mam... 07:25 Tylko nie nazywajcie mnie Elsą ;_; 07:25 Wiecie co znaczy SWAG po polsku? 07:25 Zaburzenia psychiczne, że tak to nazwę 07:25 Elsoooooo 07:25 Tak 07:25 Co? 07:25 Wiem co znaczy SWAG po polsku. 07:25 Ja też. 07:25 Potajemnie jesteśmy gejami (Y) 07:26 btw. Crezy co sądzisz o Araczu? (admin CP, a ulubieniec MWŚ xP) 07:26 Ja też! 07:26 Super Wąsy Andrzeja Gruszki. 07:26 Aracz spoko 07:26 Ja oceniam Aracza na 9,5/10 (derp) 07:26 Bo ma mało edycji :<< 07:26 Aracz ma spoczi głos. (derp) 07:26 Crezy - oryginalnie to brzmi Secretly We Are Gay c: 07:26 Wyróżniony artykuł na MWŚ o Araczu. 07:27 Komandos i KaczoRR mają zarąbiste głosy :3 07:27 wieem 07:27 Lobo, napisz coś bazowanego na Shiki na MWŚ żeby nie było że moje jest jedyne. :> 07:27 Bo ja się przyzwyczaiłem do tego że admini/mody powinni mieć dużo edycji ;_; 07:27 No. x'D 07:27 A ja mam głos... 07:27 sh*t, Cross, ale nie wiem nawet co XD 07:27 O)_(O 07:27 Ja mam głos jak kapeć. x'D 07:27 I dlatego śmieję się z ludzi którzy mówią "Jesteśmy SWAG" szczególnie z dziewczyn 07:27 muszę jeszcze skończyć pastę o Dead Oswaldzie 07:27 A ja jak ja 07:27 A ja mam łyk sierpienia i nikt mi tego nie zabierze. 07:27 Ja nie nagrywam na YT chociaż je mam, bo mam piskliwy głos jeśli chodzi o nagranie ;_; 07:28 ja mam niski głos jak na dziewczynę c: 07:28 ten, kto słyszał go, to wie c: 07:28 Boshe w TV jest reklama Pandy która sama chodzi Kupcie mi ja 07:28 Ja nie znam swojego głosu. 07:28 xd 07:28 I reklama Violetty ;( 07:28 < 07:28 Ja chyba się zdecyduję kiedyś nagrać swój głos i wam wyślę ;_; 07:29 Jej ^^ 07:29 Ludzie go słyszą inaczej 07:29 Lobo, ale Ty masz fajny głos. ;_; 07:29 I ładne patrzałki. 07:29 ja kiedyś myślałam o gameplay'u, ale to nie na moje nerwy i odwagę (bp) 07:29 To zróbmy jakieś grupowe śpiewanie, dunno. 07:29 Kto mnie lóbi? (derp) 07:29 Pinia (rage) 07:29 Ja Bow 07:29 xd 07:29 O TAK! :'D 07:29 ŚPIEWANIE! :'D 07:29 ja lubię śpiewać bro (all!) 07:29 Karałoke! :'D 07:29 Ja nie umiem śpiewać 07:30 Bo nie słucham muzyki i nie znam w związku z tym rytmu 07:30 Tylko nic z japońskim tekstem. Wolę dostać kijem baseballowym między nogi niż być weeaboo. 07:30 xD 07:30 Po japońsku najłatwiej. Mam słabą wymowę po angielsku. 07:30 Zw~~ 07:31 Jak ktoś chce śpiewać Gekka Reijin to zrobiłem do tej piosenki polski tekst, tylko trzeba zrobić korektę żeby to się jakoś rymowało. 07:31 Zorientowałem się, że mój skype jest... 07:31 walnijcie coś po niemiecku - ubaw po pachy xD 07:31 albo francuski, włoski... 07:31 Mi zaproponowano Wocaloid :P 07:31 Dziwny 07:31 Na jakiej stronie? 07:31 butem w mordę. 07:31 Vocalaoid* 07:31 Dałem coś po niemiecku 07:31 Na yt 07:32 Jak co to mogę śpiewać japońskie piosenki, ale albo po angielsku, albo po polsku. 07:32 :D z Etherem :D 07:32 Cross ile masz tych talentów? *-* 07:32 Ethera nie ma ostatnio. 07:32 ja umiem zmieniać głos 07:32 Zero? 07:33 Cross jak zero 07:33 i zaśpiewać Wrecking Ball w wersji chipmunks xD 07:33 Lobo ja też ale automatycznie 07:33 i rysować umiem :> 07:33 w jakiej?! 07:33 ja z natury 07:33 Sam nie wiem czy mam dobry głos, a do tego moja wymowa jest kiepska. 07:33 seplenisz? 07:33 Da. 07:33 Meh.. 07:33 http://pl.mispolarny.wikia.com/wiki/Mi%C5%9B_polarny_Wiki 07:33 Po części, ale dalej się liczy. 07:34 x'D 07:34 Co to za wiki x'D 07:34 A ja niby nie kreatywna brzydka i w ogóle cos ne tak ze mną 07:34 Crezy - wersji jako chomik xD 07:34 O.o 07:34 Tam Crezy edytowała 07:34 dobra, policzyłam - 7 artykułów ode mnie na MWŚ (bp) 07:34 No i co? (derp) 07:35 Ale mimo tego lubię śpiewać. 07:35 Ja mam tylko 2 artykuły na MWŚ B) 07:35 I Zero past na CPW B) 07:35 Crezy podejrzewam, że ty to założyłaś 07:35 Cross a możesz? Mnie uciszają :( 07:35 Nie mam pojęcia. 07:35 Jestem już tu prawie od roku i nie napisałem nigdy żadnej pasty x'D 07:35 bruh, to rusz tyłek Bow i coś kreatywnego zrób 07:35 Ender czemu? 07:35 Nie umiem ;_; 07:36 moja nawet wygrała pastę roku (chyba) (jackie) 07:36 Nie. 07:36 ;_; 07:36 Skojarzyło mi się z tobą. 07:36 O.o 07:36 czemu? O.o 07:36 Miś polarny-Biegun-zimno-trzeba ciepła- kakao 07:36 xd 07:37 >patrzę się na aktywność MWŚ 07:37 >wilkeł 07:37 Ten martwy mejmej można najwidoczniej spartolić jeszcze gorzej. (jackie) 07:37 kurde, zniszczcie mi mózg proszęę...... po głowie chodzi mi piosenka "Applause" ;___; 07:38 Zdetonować? 07:38 * BowserXL niszczy na części mózg Bobo. 07:38 dzięki Czopie (bp) 07:38 (derp) nasz cel został wykonany 07:38 Mogę ci podać ryjący mózg hentajc. 07:38 B) 07:38 Na MWŚ jest artykuł o pracy w pizzeri Freddy'ego 07:38 O.o 07:38 Zdjęcie 07:38 *Lady GaGa tepa się do Lobo i śpiewa jej do ucha "Applause"* (rage) 07:38 Parufki 07:39 * BowserXL zabija Lady Gagę. 07:39 niee, dzięki Cross naprawdę 07:39 dzięki ;__; 07:39 Żaden problem Bobo :--) 07:39 K 07:39 To ja Ci jeszcze pare rzeczy z leniuchowa pokaże ok? 07:39 o_o 07:40 Ender cię wtedy ne było 07:40 oh nooooooo 07:40 >:3 07:40 Ja tu spoglądam dłużej niż od kiedy mam konto. 07:40 O.o 07:41 duch 07:41 ja tak mam z komixxami 07:41 Jaki duch? 07:41 do tej pory nazywają mnie tam nowociotą (bp) 07:41 EnderDuch 07:41 choć bez konta siędzę tam od 4 lat (bp) 07:41 (facepalm) 07:41 ja będę się zbierać 07:41 Ha, ja tam mam immunitet bo jestem tam dłużej od większości. 07:42 kąpać się .3. 07:42 2010, bodajże. 07:42 wiem xP 07:42 Możnaby wyciąć mi głupotę z mózgu? 07:42 ja kończę \o 2014 12 01